Shendu's Book of Power
by Lord Shendu
Summary: A story about how a boy gains the same powers as Shendu, which may cause of bit of trouble for Jackie and Shendu alike.
1. Dark Powers Unleashed

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the JCA characters. But I do own my character. Any other characters are property of their respective owners.

Shendu's Book of Power

Prologue - Long ago, when Shendu ruled China, he also wrote many books, most of them contained powerful magical spells. There was one book he personally wrote as a countermeasure to any troubles that were caused to him. This book contained the essence of his own powers of what eventually became the 12 talismans. Shendu kept this book inside one of his smaller magic buildings near his palace. After Lo Pei turned him into a statue 900 years ago, he hoped that someone, even a human, would find his Book of Powers and use it to return him to normal, so he would one day regain his control.

Chapter 1: Dark Powers Unleashed

A few weeks after Shendu was shut away within the Section 13 vault, along with his talismans, he thought countlessly of ways to escape and to finally devour Jackie Chan, his dream. However, he needed a human's help to return to normal, something he didn't really care for. Meanwhile, in a region near where Shendu's palace was, a 16 year old boy who was especially fond of dragons, was looking around for anything interesting.

The boy came out of a train at a remote village outside of Hong Kong. His father had to go on to a business meeting in Hong Kong. He was told he could find interesting merchandise of dragons and such in this village's shops.

"Of all the places Dad had to go, we had to come to this boring town in all of China? None of the shops have anything good... I guess I'll just look around..." he sighed.

He finally came upon an old building. He entered the building, finding only broken and decrepit furniture, all covered by pounds of dust. He explored most of it, but just as he was about to leave, something unexpected happened.

"This place is weird... Like it's hundreds of years old..."

The floor then collapsed beneath him, and when he hit the floor, he became unconscious for a few hours. He slowly began to regain his consciousness and woke up.

"Ugh... What happened...?"

He was in a dark room with only one torch lit at a pedestal with a red book resting on it. He went up to the book and picked it up and opened it.

"What's this? [tries to read the Chinese words] ...I can't understand this junk! Huh...?!?"

The book glowed bright red and a bright red energy beam struck him. After it was over, he was wearing a necklace with a round dragon pendant attached. Then he heard an abrupt voice talking to him.

"So it appears _someone_ actually discovered my book..." a low voice said.

"Who was that? Where are you?" the boy said.

"Ah... So you are a human child... That is very strange... A _child_ finding my precious book..."

"Uh, hello? I said WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Shendu, I am a powerful dragon and was once a demon sorcerer; I once had a vast empire in China over 900 years ago, and I am speaking to you telepathically. Because you discovered the hiding place of my book and opened it, you have gained a few very special powers which I..."

"...Hold on. What do you mean powers?"

"Yes. When you opened that book, you unleashed the essence of the 12 powers that I have... had. However, they are not the full powers, only the essences of them, so you will only be able to use them temporarily. They are levitation, invisibility, immortality, healing, balance, heat beam eyes, super speed, astral projection, super strength, animal transformation, reanimation of inanimate objects, and my personal favorite... combustion."

"This is so weird... Is there any way I can use them again after they're used up?"

"Well, either you rest or create a potion to replenish the powers faster... Which I know how... But I can only make it myself. I don't think you would be able to create a perfect potion without experience... If I had some help to be returned to my normal self, I would create the potion for you... and teach you more about the true powers you can possess..."

"Well, where are you anyway?" said the boy.

"I'm locked up within a pathetic vault my most hated nemesis put me in. I am also contained within a statue thanks to a blasted Chi spell."

"Chi spell? What's that? Hmm... well, with these new powers, and since you're a dragon... Alright! I'll help you out! Maybe you could teach me more about all this stuff..."

"Hmm... Yes, I can agree to that. I can teach you some new things once you meet me. Come to your human city of San Francisco; I will direct you further there. What is your name, boy?"

"It's Chad. So Shendu, what do you say? Since I'm helping you out, let's be friends..."

"...Very well, but I must warn you of one more thing... Beware of a man called Jackie Chan..." he hissed.

To be continued...


	2. Section 13

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the JCA characters. But I do own my character. Any other characters are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Section 13

_Inside the book chamber:_

"Jackie Chan...?" asked Chad to Shendu.

"Jackie Chan is my mortal enemy. Avoid him at all costs. However, he would not suspect _you_ of anything..."

"Shendu, I guess I'll be going now."

Chad climbed outside the building and started to hover in the air.

"I can't believe this... I'll reach San Francisco in no time now that I can fly... Hmm... but what about Dad? Oh who cares... He never pays attention to me anyway..."

He flew off, enjoying his new powers. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Jackie Chan was sleeping without worry of any evil wizards, demon sorcerers, or criminals for a change.

_Uncle's Rare Finds:_

"Jackie!!! Why you wasting time sleeping? Time to clean the shop, NOW!" Uncle yelled to Jackie before smacking him in the head.

"Uncle, I thought you cleaned the shop yesterday..." said Jackie.

"Could not find broom because you lost it!"

Jade arrived from a shop with Tohru.

"Hey Jackie." said Jade.

"Hello Jade. Did you find what Uncle wanted?"

"Yep. Me and Tohru got everything he needed for his new Chi spells. So Jackie, any new bad guys out there lately?"

"No Jade. And thankfully there aren't; I've had enough."

"Aw, c'mon Jackie... Think how boring it'll be around here stuck with Uncle..."

"It will not be boring Jade, besides, _you_ have school–and homework. Now get going."

"Aw...."

At the same time, Chad arrived in San Francisco.

"I just don't get where or why a dragon would be _here_? Well, he said he was put under some spell or something... I'd better try to use that power he said was in this pendant to talk to him. Hello? Shendu? Hey! Are you there?!?"

"Yes I am here. So it seems you've already made it to your destination."

"Well of course! Why'd you think I was trying to talk to you? So, where exactly are you anyway?"

"Actually, I am being held inside a place called Section 13... I doubt you would be able to find it; I do not even know where it is... When you find it, I want you to get my 12 talismans and insert them into me, thus I shall become a true dragon again."

"What?!? Are you kidding me?!? This is just a waste of time...! I'll get your talismans, but you gotta tell me where Section 13 is!"

"Well, there are a few people who know where it is... Jackie Chan for example."

"You mean he's here? Is this guy really as tough as you say he is?"

"..."

"Well, I guess I'll go ask him then."

"No you fool! You cannot simply ask them! Everything would be discovered then! If you make such a stupid mistake, I will not share my secrets of your powers with you!"

"Ok, sorry! Man, you don't have to get so pissed off about it! Anyway, I'll just..."

"Listen to me. You will not ask Chan, but his friend..."

"Who?"

"A man Chan calls 'Captain Black.' Stay near Chan's Uncle's shop today. I overheard this man say he was meeting him today."

"So this guy must be the one that locked you up, huh?"

"Yes. So it seems. Look for a shop called 'Uncle's Rare Finds.' I once overheard Chan say that was its name."

"Alright Shendu. I'll go wait there. What should I do to find out where Section 13?"

"You can... use your powers... Heh heh... Actually, I want you to follow Captain Black, but beware if your powers' energy runs out..."

Chad went to find the shop. After an hour, he found the shop and waited outside. Captain Black came and went into the shop. A few hours later, Captain Black left and started his way back to Section 13. Chad followed behind him using his invisibility power. Finally they came to an old-looking brick building. Captain Black went inside a phone booth and it disappeared into the wall. Chad waited for it to return and entered again, still invisible. After it entered, some security guards were looking at the door, seeing no one inside.

"Must be a glitch in the system. Get the repairman down here to check it out." a guard said.

"So this is Section 13... I better find that vault that Shendu's in quick." Chad said quietly to himself.

He went on through a few long hallways, being careful not to bump into anyone.

"Where the hell is it?!? Shendu, I am close to where you are?" he whispered

"Yes, I believe so. Keep moving straight and turn right. You will see a large vault door."

"But Shendu, how am I supposed to open it without a code or something?"

"Just blast it open and come in..."

"Are you crazy?!? I'll be caught for sure!"

"You'll be caught no matter what. Just get my talismans to me! They are right before my chamber inside this vault."

"Alright, alright."

Chad went in front of the vault door, and powered up a dragon blast using its power and shot the door. It was obliterated and many loud alarms went off.

"Alright, this is it!"

Chad used super speed and shattered the glass case containing the talismans and grabbed them all. Then he went to the back of the room and destroyed the metal bars holding Shendu inside.

"Yes! You have gathered them all! Now give them to me!" said Shendu.

"Here you are, Shendu." Chad said while inserting them all into Shendu's body.

"What's going on here?!?" said Captain Black with many security guards.

Shendu then returned to his normal form and gave a loud roar.

"Ah! This feels great!" he sighed.

However, Chad's powers faded.

"Shendu, what's happening?"

"I told you sometime you would lose your powers. Let us leave here for now, Chad."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Shendu blasted through the ceiling and grabbed Chad and flew off. Captain Black took out his cell phone and called Jackie.

"Jackie? I think we've got a problem..."

To be continued...


	3. Shendu's Training

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the JCA characters. But I do own my character. Any other characters are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 3: Shendu's Training

"What are you talking about Captain Black? Shendu is in the vault, and..." said Jackie.

"Jackie, the dragon is alive again, some weird kid gave him all the talismans. This kid, along with Shendu, practically destroyed our vault! There's nothing left!"

"Do not worry, Captain Black. Uncle and I will see to it that Shendu is stopped, and this new threat is stopped as well."

"Jackie, just watch out-the kid's got the same powers as Shendu..."

"What?!?"

"Jackie, just get here as soon as possible... and make sure Jade stays home this time..."

"Yes. I agree. I will see to it that Uncle and I arrive soon."

Jackie hung up the phone and went to see Uncle, who was busy studying in his books as always.

"Uncle, we have trouble!"

"Jackie, can you not see Uncle is busy!"

"Uncle, Shendu is back!"

"Aaiyaahh!!! Why you not tell Uncle sooner!?!" he smacked Jackie in the head.

"Ow! Uncle, there is also a boy that Captain Black says has Shendu's powers..."

"What?!? Now there is a demon boy acting as a follower of Shendu... Uncle must do research! You go to Captain Black."

"But he wants us both to go!"

"How do you expect Uncle to create a Chi spell to stop Shendu and his demon boy without research?!?"

"Ok, I'll just go."

Jackie left and went to Section 13 to see Captain Black.

_Meanwhile, at the site of Shendu's palace..._

"So Shendu, have you made that potion yet?" asked Chad.

"Have patience... If you want me to teach you how to use each power correctly, then I will require you to gain some patience..."

"Alright... You know... You seem much nicer than a dragon is made out to be... I thought you were supposed to be some kind of evil sorcerer?"

"Yes, of course. But for some reason... I somewhat like you... You shall definitely make good use of my powers... with the proper training of course..."

"Training?"

"Yes. I will personally teach you how to use each ability to its fullest."

"Hey, Shendu? I was wondering... Did you ever have any sort of well, family troubles? I mean, you _do _have some sort of a family, right?"

"Eh..."

"Hmm? Shendu?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh... well, anyway... So this is where your old palace was?"

"Yes. And if you are finished asking questions, the potion to replenish your powers is complete. Drink it if you want to regain your abilities."

Chad drank the red-colored potion.

"Ugh... It's gross!!! I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach..."

"That is a normal feeling. Perhaps if you humans had stronger stomachs like mine, you could handle it without trouble."

"Whatever... Ugh... So you're going to start training me how to use these powers later?"

"Yes, I will do that. Actually, we should begin immediately. After the both of us leaving Section 13 like that, I wouldn't doubt that Chan and the old man will be after us..."

"The old man...?"

"Yes, Chan's uncle I believe. He is a Chi wizard, and the one who turned me into a statue. If they find us, we will both be facing trouble from his Chi spells."

"But Shendu, wouldn't a Chi spell only affect you? I mean, I'm just a human..."

"No, it would banish your powers and perhaps do something you wouldn't like to yourself..."

"Oh..." he sighed.

"Now Chad, we must begin immediately if we are to discover a way of defeating Chan once and for all."

"Yeah! I agree. I like you a lot Shendu... You're really cool, and I don't think it was very fair of them to turn you into a statue without even giving you a chance... So what if you're a dragon? You don't seem so bad to me. But I guess that's 'cause I sort of feel that I'm like you, Shendu... I can't really explain it..."

"Hmm... Well, I suggest we begin. I will teach you how to use and control each of your twelve powers. We shall start with astral projection."

"What's that? I know you told me about it, but I never used it or know what it is for that matter..."

"Astral projection is somewhat like your soul. You can use this power to leave your body to travel around, while moving through walls and without being seen or heard."

"Oh, you mean like a ghost?"

"Precisely. To do this, you must feel it within yourself. I want you to try it."

"Alright. I'll just keep thinking about it in my mind..."

Chad started to attempt the power, and minutes later, fell to the floor.

"Woah, Shendu! I think it's working! Shendu? Oh, that's right, he can't see or hear me. Better go back into myself now."

He flew into his body and got back up.

"Very good, Chad. You've used the astral projection well. Now we will go on to invisibility, and so on." said Shendu.

Shendu explained everything to Chad, and hours later, he had learned each power and how to use it.

"Well, Shendu... I think I'm ready. I get everything now. Except, do I have to drink that disgusting potion again?"

"You will if you want to use your powers. Hold your nose. That should stop the taste."

"Whatever you say, Shendu..." he sighed and drank the potion. His powers' energy was restored.

"Now, it's time to prepare to face Chan. I sense he is looking for us as we speak." said Shendu.

_In Uncle's Rare Finds:_

"Uncle, what are you doin.... ow!" he said as Uncle smacked his head.

"Jackie, we cannot stop Shendu if he has found a way to transfer dark chi into a human slave..."

"But Uncle, how do we know that boy is Shendu's slave?"

"You think a dragon like Shendu would have friends?!?"

"Tch... yeah right, who'd want to be friends with that smelly old dragon anyway?" said Jade.

"Jade? You are not coming!" said Jackie.

"Aw... But you need me! Haven't I always saved you somehow when we fought Shendu?"

"... No Jade, you will stay here. Uncle doesn't even know what to do... With this new 'Shendu' following him around..."

"Jackie, we must go now. I have found a chi spell capable of removing the powers from the boy, thus allowing us to stop Shendu."

"Wait, you mean this guy has powers like I did that time? The talisman ones?" said Jade.

"Yes, but we must go now. Jade you will stay with Captain Black."

"Aww...." she growled.

Jackie and Uncle left in one of Section 13's jets toward Hong Kong, where Shendu and Chad were waiting.

"So they're coming?" asked Chad.

"Yes, I believe so..." said Shendu.

"Shendu, I have to tell you... I feel a little strange... I can't explain it though..."

To be continued....


	4. First Battle and Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the JCA characters. But I do own my character. Any other characters are property of their respective owners.

Note: Sorry guys that I haven't really done much, it's just school's got me stressed and I haven't really had time to plot this out thoroughly :

Chapter 4: First Battle and Changes

_Shendu had a sudden feeling of discomfort. He was sensing Chan approaching his palace from somewhere..._

"Shendu, what's wrong? Why are you shaking like that?" asked Chad.

growls "I am not shaking!" yelled Shendu.

"Well it looks like that to me..." Chad shrugged

_Meanwhile, Chan was in one of Section 13's best jets, on his way to the location of Shendu's palace._

"Uncle, I thought Shendu could never return... And now this weird boy shows up with strange powers and breaks him out!" said Jackie.

Uncle gave Jackie a 2-fingered smack "Shendu and boy not important!"

"Ow! But Uncle, how can they not be important?!"

"What is important, is how we shall stop them both, and how to free that boy of Shendu's dark chi..."

"Dark chi? How could Shendu give someone powers, when he's been locked up in Section 13 for so long without seeing anyone?"

"Uncle wishes he knew, but I do not... Jackie, we must not let Shendu succeed in whatever he has planned."

"I know Uncle..."

_Jade then came out from hiding in a storage box above the seats of the plane._

"Hey Jackie." she said.

"Bwha! Jade?! How did you... never mind, you always show up either way..." Jackie said.

"So how are ya gonna kick Shendu's butt this time? We could always have the J-Team..."

"No Jade, no one else can know about this, because we have no idea as to what Shendu is planning."

"Hmph. I still say the J-Team'd beat him..."

_Back at the palace, things were starting to change for Chad a bit._

"What is the matter with you?" said Shendu.

"I don't feel very good... I can't explain it..."

"Well I suggest you start feeling good soon; Chan will be here any time now, I can feel his awful presence..." Shendu hissed.

Chad groaned "My stomach hurts..."

Shendu sighed "You humans _are_ weak..." he put his hand on Chad's stomach and healed him

"Now don't say I haven't done any favors to you!" Shendu grumbled.

"Thanks Shendu... It does feel better." Chad grinned.

"Now we must get ready, if we are to defeat Chan once and for all..." said Shendu.

"Alright. Since I understand most of your powers, I'm ready to use them, and for some reason, I feel like I can use them longer this time..."

"Hmm... That might happen, the more you use the powers I mean."

_Minutes later, the jet arrived at the valley where Shendu's palace resided. Jackie, along with Uncle and Jade, rushed toward the palace._

"Jade, you stay right here, and don't move." said Jackie sternly.

"Awww....." she sighed.

_Uncle and Jackie found and met Shendu and Chad, who were ready to battle._

"So, Chans... you arrive yet again to attempt to hinder my plans.... However, you have no idea how powerful we are now... Heh heh...." said Shendu as he hissed.

"Shendu! You will be sorry!" said Uncle.

"Well, neither of you two know about me yet, so why not let me introduce myself? I'm Chad, and you won't hurt Shendu anymore!"

_Chad focused his powers and became invisible, and went on to attack._

"Agh!" Chad fired a fire attack at Jackie, who dodged it.

_Just then Chad's cell phone rang. He stopped abruptly and answered it._

"Who is this?!"

"..." Chad suddenly started to shake and dropped the phone on the ground.

"What now? You try to kill me then you stop for phone calls?" said Jackie.

"My....father is.....dead. An American police officer called from...where my father was at his business meeting... A bomb went off and, everyone in the building is gone.... It's all...your fault!!!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

_Chad lunged at Jackie and attacked him crazily with all his might, and knocked Jackie unconscious. With fire in his eyes, he immediately went for Uncle..._

"Ugh!" Chad fell back.

"You are a victim of Shendu's dark chi! It has caused you to want more aggressive action taken, especially toward Shendu's enemies...." said Uncle.

"Why can't I attack you?!"

"Chi spell. Good magic, unlike Shendu's dark magic."

"Dark is just a word! You can't say Shendu's powers are bad, just because you don't agree with them!"

_Shendu had been chanting a spell unknown to Chad and Uncle the entire time, and something was happening to Chad._

"What's.......happening.....to me!!??" He yelled in pain and fell down, and lost consciousness.

_Hours later, Chad awoke to Shendu, and they were inside his palace._

"Shendu, where are those people?"

"I have no idea, the old man used some spell to cause him and Chan to disappear..." Shendu said and handed Chad a mirror.

"What's this for?"

"Just look at yourself... you might say you've....changed..."

_Chad looked and found himself.... to look exactly like Shendu! He had become a dragon._

"Sss...Shendu?! What did you do to me?!"

"You don't find this change, and improvement? Heh heh..."

"Well..... I guess I could like it... I look just like you..."

"And Chad, you were wondering why you felt odd? And why the powers felt like you could use them longer?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that is because I had been using the dragon spell on you since then. Now, you have full control over all the powers I have, and you aren't limited to use them. You have dragon's magic within you..."

"...And a dragon's appetite... I'm kinda hungry... And Shendu?"

"Yes?"

"Can...can I call you... 'Dad'?"

"....Yes you can..."

_To be continued..._


End file.
